


Animals

by therune



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kinkmeme request: Il Lupo/La Volpe; original request was for non-con, but I didn't go there, so it's safe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animals

Masks are everywhere.  
During carnivale, they are in plain sight. Once a year, you see birds and fish, dogs and cats, clowns and kings - all in plain sight on the streets.  
The rest of the year, the masks stay hidden. They are on everybody's face, but they are so perfect that you don't recognize them at all.  
But a few men dare to show them regardless.  
La Volpe runs on the roofs of Roma, proudly showing his mask.  
He wears a mask, he wears a fake name and everyone sees it.  
The Fox is a legend, a sly thief, unique, mysterious.  
But lately, he has been less unique than he would like to.  
There is a new animal on the streets: il lupo, the wolf.  
La Volpe rolls his eyes at that one. The big bad wolf, fierce, powerful, brutal.  
And the wolf is on the hunt.

If il Lupo would remember his lore correctly, the fox always outsmarts the wolf.  
Well, almost.

La Volpe is on his way to the Isola Tiberina when he notices someone following him. His pursuer is good, but still not as good as la Volpe. La Volpe merely speeds up, climbs faster, jumps higher and is soon out of reach.

The next time, la Volpe is on his way back to the Volpe Addormentata when he sees his pursuer again. He grins. This man may dress like an assassin, move like an assassin, but he is far away from being an assassin. Volpe drops into a cart full of hay and loses him instantly.

As they say, three time's the charm.  
La Volpe curses himself. Why has he not stayed true to his namesake? The fox is smart, cunning - and he himself has relied on his speed and stealth alone. He really is getting old, he should use his brain more often.  
A heavy body pins him down, hot breath in his face. A vice-like grip on his wrists, a blade at his throat. There is nothing beneath the hood except blackness and those eyes. He understands now, why this man has chosen the wolf. He is strong like a wolf, mercilessly, dark. The wold leans closer, as if to sniff la Volpe. As if he were prey. He grins and for a second it looks like he's bearing fangs.  
"Got you," he growls in a black, husky voice. Still he leans closer and then his lips meet la Volpe's, stealing a rough, short kiss. La Volpe feels chapped lips, the rough scratch of a beard and it's almost like coarse fur. The wolf pulls back and smiles.  
Volpe smiles back. "Has the big, bad wolf finally gotten the old fox?"  
"If you knew the old stories, the wolf never wins," he releases la Volpe´s wrists and places his hand on either side of his face, still smiling. "But during the hunt, shouldn't the wolf have a little fun?"  
Volpe smirks, grabs the hood and pulls Lupo into another rough kiss. Feral.  
Tonight, they are like animals.  
Because, la Volpe has seen that underneath the wolf's mask is still just a man.


End file.
